


You Were Good To Me

by zeegsaw



Category: zaintsee, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeegsaw/pseuds/zeegsaw
Summary: Saint and Zee are best friends but one day, Saint realized that he loves Zee more than that. On the day he wanted to confess, Zee introduced his girlfriend to him, unable to handle the heartbreak, Saint chose to leave but now Zee comes back - and he comes back for a reason.
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	1. Saint Sup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to writing so I hope you don't expect too much from me but I have given my best to write this so I still hope that you will like it. This story consists of five chapters, I will update the new chapter every Wednesday. Please share this fanfic around, I will be very happy if more people get to read it. Thank you in advance!

It was April when Saint realized that he likes Zee more than a best friend. In April, everything is either pink or white in Japan. There are cherry blossoms everywhere. The asphalt roads are covered with petals, the air smells sweet and the sky is as blue as it can get but it was contrary to how he felt back then, he felt sad. Very sad. Because on the same day he came home to tell Zee about his feeling, his best friend introduced him to his girlfriend. Saint took a few seconds to gain his senses back. He was stupefied that he barely could form a sentence so when Zee’s girlfriend offered her hand to him, he didn’t reach for it. Instead, he excused himself and in a few seconds he was sitting on a bench under a very beautiful cherry blossom tree and he was crying.

Three months after that, Saint came back to Thailand where he decided to open a bakery. Zee didn’t even stop him and Saint knew why. It wasn’t because he didn’t mind losing a best friend but it was because of the fact that Zee knew that no matter where they are, even if they are miles apart, they will always have each other. For God’s sake, they have been friends for fifteen years. Zee knows what he wants just by looking into his eyes and he understands Zee just by listening to his breath. Sometimes, Saint thinks it’s funny how Zee doesn’t realize that he has a feeling for him because they just know each other so well, but then again, maybe Zee chose not to realize it because what they have is too precious to be risked.

They were 23 when they moved to Japan and it was purely because of adventures. Zee thought that living in Japan would be cool so right after they graduated they moved there. Saint worked as a writer so his work was very flexible. He just needed to email his draft to the editor and publisher but Zee was having a hard time finding a job. Saint remembers Zee cried silently at night, he was sitting on the sofa they bought at the thrift shop a few days after they moved in. His shoulders looked heavy as if he had the whole world on them. His hair was a mess, his knuckles were bruised, and he was sobbing. Saint’s heart broke into a million pieces upon seeing that. It hurt so badly to see his best friend dealing with all those pain by himself. So he hugged him, slowly, he placed his chin on Zee’s shoulder and he wrapped his arms around his body.

“There, there,” Saint whispered. “I’m here,” he tightened his hug around his best friend’s body. Saint was glad that Zee allowed him to do that because Zee hates it the most when people see him cry. He is just that egoistic and stupid. “Which wall you punched that it gave you these bruises?” Saint asked, his hands softly engulfing Zee’s bruised ones. Then, he massaged every finger carefully and Zee can’t even answer him because he was too busy sobbing. Saint let out a small chuckle just to ease the tension away and it worked because Zee started talking.

“T-the door,” he stuttered.

“What?” Saint asked.

“I-I punched the door,” Zee explained himself.

Saint got up from the sofa, he went to the kitchen to wet some towels and then he made himself comfortable by sitting on the floor, cross-legged, in front of his best friend. He didn’t say anything when he wiped Zee’s fingers one by one. And then he wiped Zee’s sweaty and teary face – and that was when Zee held his hand. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry that you have been feeding me for months. I’m sorry that I can’t help you with the bills or groceries. I’m so so sorry,” he cried.

“Don’t be,” Saint replied. “I don’t mind, we are best friends, remember?” He added. Honestly, Saint didn’t mind at all, in fact, right at that moment he adored Zee even more because he knew how rich Zee's family is. Zee can just ask for some money from his parents and they will gladly help him but no, Zee didn’t want their money. Zee wanted to be independent. “You’ll find a job soon and you’ll treat me expensive food. We’ll travel to Norway and you’ll show me the northern lights. So don’t worry, you got this,” Saint smiled. He proceeded to hug his best friend where Zee hugged him back, tighter. Zee really did find a job a week after that, a junior architect at a small company somewhere in Tokyo but it was enough to make him smile for the whole week.

“Is it, Zee?” Tommy, the barista of his bakery wakes him up from his train of thoughts. He is too shocked to response so the best he can do is to glare at him but to no avail, because Tommy knows him as well as Zee knows him – but Zee is better, of course – but still, Tommy knows that he’s lying. “Stop lying, **_‘Zee is coming back and he’s single as fuck’_** is written on your forehead, it’s obvious,” Tommy chuckles and then he walks away as if he didn’t just bust him up. So yes, Zee is coming back to Thailand and he’s single as hell. Even though they are miles apart, they talk to each other a lot on Facetime or through the phone and a few days ago, Zee called him and he said he’s coming back to Thailand and he was single because his girlfriend ditched him.

“Is she stupid? How can she ditch a man like Zee Pruk Panich?” Saint talks to himself.

“I know right, is she stupid?” Zee replied and Saint drops the croissant he is about to eat.

“Z-Zee!” And Saint falls off the chair he's sitting on. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asks as soon as Zee holds his hand to pull him up. Zee doesn’t answer him but he’s smiling and he’s smiling wide that Saint has a trouble breathing. “Let me go! Answer me!” He demands but Zee ignores him as he takes a seat and quickly munches some croissant. “Zee!”

“Calm down,” Zee lets out a small laugh. “I want to surprise you, okay,”

“Well, I am not surprised! I almost died!” Saint pouts, he sits down and glares at his best friend. “You said you will be here next week!”

“I’m sorry then,” Zee mutters as his hand finds its way to Saint’s soft one. “But I’m here now and I won’t leave ever again, no, I won’t let you leave ever again,” he says and Saint doesn’t know what to feel but his heart is beating like a drum and the lights in Zee’s eyes make him forget how to breathe.


	2. Zee Pruk

The sun is too bright for his liking that day when he steps out of the airport, plus, the weather is too hot to handle that he quickly unbuttons the first three buttons of his Hawaiian shirt which he hasn’t been wearing for years because Japan and Hawaiian shirts are just weird. Thank God, he’s in Thailand now so he can finally wear them all again, he has like 45 pairs of it, maybe more. Zee can’t help but smile when Saint suddenly crosses his mind, no, Saint basically lives in his mind but you get the point.

Saint doesn’t really fancy his style. “You’re so boring, same old shirts every time,” Saint once said and Zee, he really wanted to agree with his best friend because he just loved it when Saint won an argument, he wanted to see that beautiful smile of him but before that, he wanted to argue first so he said: “They’re different! They are in different colours with different flower patterns – and also, from different brands,” but Saint didn’t care about that.

“They’re still flowery!” Saint pouted and Zee knew that he would sacrifice everything to change that pout into a smile. Even so, Saint never failed to buy him one every time he came across to Hawaiian shirts. Sometimes, Zee just had to admit that he can’t understand his best friend’s mind. Saint might say he likes something when the truth he doesn’t, or, he might say he hates something when the truth he likes it. Like that one time, he said he hated strawberry but he ate a bowl of it, or, that one time he said he enjoyed horror movies but he closed his eyes throughout the movies. That’s the Saint he fell in love with, the complicated Saint.

“I swear to God, you’re unbelievable and disgustingly in love,” Jimmy, Zee’s best friend wakes him up from his daydream. He had told Jimmy a few days ago that he will be coming back from Japan today. He didn’t forget to tell him to keep it as a secret because he wants to surprise Saint and his family. Honestly, he doesn’t know whether he can trust Jimmy or not because Jimmy spends time at Saint’s bakery more than he spends his time at his home. He’s just so disgustingly in love with Tommy, the barista at Saint’s bakery and it’s stupid because Jimmy, the tallest guy in college is afraid to be rejected. _**Then, what’s the point of being tall if his determination is as short as a midget?**_ Zee thinks to himself, it irks him so badly to have Jimmy teasing him like that.

“Said the one who drinks three cups of coffee and three servings of crème Brulee just because he wanted to stay at the bakery for as long as he can,” Zee says casually as he walks towards Jimmy’s expensive car, it’s an Audi today, totally ignoring the tall guy’s obvious discomfort regarding his statements. “Before we go to Saint’s bakery, let’s just go to the hospital first,” and this, this suddenly worries Jimmy, the tall guy because as much as he hates Zee for his foul mouth, he loves him as his very best friend so he doesn’t want him to get sick and die, not until he confesses to Saint that he has been in love with him since they were fifteen.

“You sick?” Jimmy asks as he places his palm on Zee’s forehead. “Migraine?”

“No, it’s you, dumbass, you need to check the sugar level in your blood,” Zee answers and Jimmy knows that if Zee wasn’t his best friend they would be sworn, enemies.

They arrive at Saint’s bakery, The Zeason, around 3 in the evening. Unfortunately, Jimmy has to go, he has to pick up his sister from school. The bakery has started to sell teatime menus and people seem more relaxed. It’s Zee’s first time coming to the bakery and he likes it so much. Saint’s bakery is located at the centre of Bangkok where vehicles and people are moving in fast forwards yet the whole bakery is as calm as it can be. It’s a very small bakery, with one counter, one small kitchen, a little space to put all the bread, cakes and muffins, and a few tables with four chairs each. The walls are painted with pristine white paint, all the furniture is black in colour and there is a small chandelier decorating the empty ceiling. There are photos of them in Japan in one corner of the bakery, just beside the cashier space. Zee likes it so much, especially when the sun lights sneak into the bakery through the glass windows. Oh! Zee loves those daylight curtains too! They are aesthetic!

When he arrives, they are so many customers in the bakery. Some are choosing bread and muffins. Some are just casually sitting while sipping some hot latte, or maybe jasmine tea. He sees Tommy, Tommy sees him too but he is fast to ask him to shut up just by glaring at him. And then, he sees Saint, he is sitting beside Tommy, just a few meters away from the coffee machine. He has a cup of hot beverage in front of him, on top of the island. Zee assumes it’s a cup of hot chocolate because Saint is not a coffee drinker. There’s a plate of croissants in front of him with some blueberry jam and Saint is talking to himself.

“Is she stupid? How can she ditch a man like Zee Pruk Panich?” Saint complains.

“I know right, is she stupid?” Zee replied.

Saint, as clumsy as he can get, falls off the chair he’s sitting on. Zee, as in love he is with Saint, helps him to get up and the moment his hand touches the soft skin of Saint’s hand Zee feels like crying. He doesn’t even know that he misses Saint that much. He doesn’t even know that he craves for his best friend that much. He doesn’t even know that he is in love with Saint that much. Of course, instead of hugging him, Saint decides to nag him first. Saint is mad, so mad to know that he lied to him but only for a few seconds, right after he munches some croissant he manages to calm himself down. “I’m sorry then, but I’m here now and I won’t leave ever again, no, I won’t let you leave ever again,” Zee doesn’t know where he gets the audacity to hold Saint’s hand and to say those words but he is glad that he did.

Saint looks shocked, of course, because he just got back from Japan and the first thing he does is subtly confessing his love towards his best friend. If he was Saint, he will be shocked too. Saint avoids his eyes, but he still tries to keep the conversation going. “How’s Japan?” he asks.

“Boring, I live but I’m dying, you’re not there to take care of me,” Zee smiles a little, he smiles because he is reminded of how funny he was there in Japan. He basically slept with Saint’s tee shirt and sometimes he woke up and he called for Saint only for the realization to hit him like a tidal wave to remind him that Saint wasn’t there with him anymore.

“Silly, you have Yuki, or is it, Yura? I don’t know her name but you have a whole ass girlfriend to take care of you there,” Saint chuckles a little and Zee can’t help but to thank God for giving him one more chance to listen to that chuckle live, without lagging, not through the phone or his laptop broken speakers.

“I actually broke up with her a few weeks after you left me,” Zee confesses.

“What?” Saint glares at him in disbelief.

“Yes, Saint Sup, I have been single for 3 years now. You have been video calling with a single man for three freaking years. You’re lucky he isn’t a pervert or else he will screen capture all those videos of you video calling him without a shirt on, without pants on, with your bed hair, with your bed voice,” Zee lets out a disbelief laugh because he _**did**_ screen capture all of those particular moments, for science.

“Zee!”

“Saint!”

“Zee!”

“Saint!”

“Zee! Be serious!”

“Saint, I am serious!”

“Why?”

“Because I realized that I am in love with someone else,”

“And who that is?” Saint asks furiously, gulping his hot chocolate in one go. Zee hopes it isn’t hot anymore or else, poor his tongue.

“Here, in Thailand,” Zee smiles. “Saint, I’m going back to my hometown today so I won’t be seeing you for two weeks. Don’t miss me too much. I’ll be back in the blink of an eye,” he quickly says to change the topic. No, he actually enjoys teasing his best friend. Saint looks the cutest when he sulks especially when he pouts and his cheeks are lifted up. _**God! Saint Sup you make me feel like a cannibal, I actually want to eat those cheeks**_ , Zee closes his eyes for three seconds to calm himself down. “See you later,” he gets up from his chair, and then he ruffles Saint’s fluffy hair.

Saint is left dumbfounded.

“Did he just ruffle my hair?” Saint Sup is asking Saint Sup. “He did,” Saint Sup answers.


	3. Zee & Saint

“Have you met Saint yet?” His mother asks as she dries his hair. Zee smiles secretly, he loves it when he is being babied like this, he loves it, even more, when she asks about Saint because he knows that she loves Saint as much as he does, or maybe more because Saint takes care of him so well. Saint is a part of him, he can’t even imagine his life without Saint. “I guess, you have because you’re smiling now,” she giggles a little as she pinches her son’s cheeks.

“So you’ll tell him about your feelings now? Finally?” She sighs but she still smiles. She holds both of her son’s hands and then she squeezes them. “Whatever doubt you have about yourself, let them go. Saint loves you for who you are, you don’t have to be perfect because he will complete you, that’s what soul mates do,” she says and Zee nods his head, he had let go all of his doubts long time ago, he’s here for a purpose now – and it’s to win Saint’s heart.

Zee never really dated Yuki, he did that because he knew that Saint loves him. Back then, Zee didn’t think he deserves a guy as perfect as his best friend, so he didn’t want Saint to waste his love on a person like him. For God’s sake, Saint covered half of the bills. Saint cooked him meals. Saint massaged his shoulders when he was tired. Saint did everything he can to make sure that he was happy and healthy and it hurt him so badly for not being able to give his best friend what he truly deserved. Zee wanted to give Saint so much more.

More than just ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ but that was all he could afford.

Zee knows that what he did in unacceptable because he knows that Saint will never leave him. He knows that Saint will stand right beside him through his ups and lows. Saint will be by his side, watching him grow, supporting him and comforting him but that’s not how Zee wants to be loved. He wants to be able to do the same to his best friend, thus, he let him go. Zee cried so hard when Saint left, Yuki, his co-worker had to cover his ass for a week because he was absent, he was too busy crying.

It was his mother who gave him the courage to love. She said: “Saint might not be there with you now but I know that he will always love you. So do your best there, once you’re ready you can come back and make him yours,” and Zee remembers sobbing until his eyes were swollen, all because of Saint – he’s so whipped, he’s just so damn in love with his best friend.

They were 15 when Zee realized that he wanted Saint to be his husband. Saint told him that he had a crush on a senior, the captain of the basketball team and a few months after that he saw them kissing in the locker room. As a 15 years old boy, Zee couldn’t understand his feeling but he was so mad, he was furious that he ended up punching his locker to the point that his knuckles were bruised. That night, Saint visited him at his house and he was so worried when he saw his bruised knuckles. “Stop being a kid, if you’re mad at someone or something tell me about it so that I can help you solve it, stop hurting yourself like this, I am not gonna be by your side forever to comfort you like this,” he said, Zee could feel how worried he was and he felt bad for doing that to his best friend.

Right at that moment, Zee was dying to kiss his best friend but he knew that if he did it then maybe Saint never talked to him again. So he told him that he lost his bet with Jimmy, he was mad and ended up punching his locker.

They are both 29 years old now. Zee has wasted 14 years loving his best friend in secrecy. He has to end it. He wants to be able to love him openly. He wants to be able to kiss those lips of Saint, he craves for them so much – so freaking much.

**

It’s raining when Zee drops by at the café, his dark blue sweatshirt is decorated with wet patches courtesy of the rain and his hair is so wet that the water is dripping onto his already so wet sweatshirt. Some water droplets are streaming down his face, they run smoothly from his forehead and then down to his cheek and further down to his neck where they are lost under that damn dark blue sweatshirt. Saint wishes Zee is shirtless now so that he doesn’t have to imagine what’s inside that damn sweatshirt but life isn’t easy like that. Sighing a little, he walks towards his best friend as he tries to make sure that his emotions aren’t all over the place. “You’re so wet,” he says as he wipes Zee’s face with a towel.

Zee doesn’t say anything, in fact, he leans into his touch, Saint forgets how to breathe when Zee’s warm cheek touches the palm of his hand. And Zee is smiling now, which makes everything better than it already is. “I miss you,” Zee suddenly says. “I miss having you wiping me like this. I miss seeing your face this close, I miss looking at these cute cheeks of yours,” now Zee's hand is holding his hand in which is still on Zee’s cheek. “I miss you, Saint, so much that sometimes I cry when I think about you,” and Zee suddenly cries.

Saint doesn’t know what to do because they haven’t met for two weeks and suddenly his best friend is here and he looks so handsome even though he is wet and now he’s crying. Saint used to know how to comfort a crying Zee but right now he’s clueless, probably because he hasn’t done it for years. Freaking out, Saint chooses the fastest way to solve this problem – which is hugging him. “Don’t cry,” Saint mutters and then he hugs him so tight as if he has been wanting to do it for years. He doesn’t lie, he really wants to do this – he really wants to have Zee in his hug again.

Zee hugs him back, tighter than he has ever done and Saint understands him. They used to hug each other like this. Sometimes for no reasons. Zee used to hug him when he cooked them dinner, he will attach himself onto his back while he was cutting some carrots and Saint will let him be because he knew that Zee loved it. Sometimes, Zee hugged him as soon as they woke up. That’s how Saint realized that he loved Zee more than a best friend.

One day, he woke up to the sound of Zee getting ready to go to work and he looked at him with a smile on his face. “Come back quickly, or I will miss you,” he said and Zee smiled back at him.

Best friends? That's definitely not what normal best friends do, that day Saint realized that he actually loved Zee more than that and he was sure that Zee felt the same – that’s why he was broken so badly when he knew that Zee had a girlfriend. He felt like he was clowning himself.

But Zee is here now, and he’s in his embrace – maybe he can try again, try to love him more.

“Zee?” Saint untangles himself from his best friend who still has tears in his eyes. “I’m about to give you all my heart now but before I do that please let me know why are you here, in Thailand?” he asks, directly.

“I-I told you already,” Zee stutters. “I’m here because the one I love is here, in Thailand,”

“And who is that?”

“I don’t know,” Zee ignores his question as he hugs him again. “God! I miss you so much,”

“Zee Pruk Panich!”

“Can you just hug me?” Zee fakes a cry now, _**childish**_ , Saint thinks to himself.

“Let me go!” Saint untangles himself from Zee again and quickly pushes him out of his bakery. Zee, who just got dried a few minutes ago is now wet again. “You stay there until you tell me who he or she is! Understand?” Saint is screaming and he doesn’t even know why but maybe because of the fact that it’s raining and Zee in standing under the rain so maybe, he can’t hear him clearly.

It boils his blood when Zee dares to smile. Right now, Zee is smiling under this heavy rain and he also dares to flash his brightest smile. “Why are you smiling?” Saint rolls his eyes.

Zee takes a few steps towards him, enough to make him hear everything he has to say. Zee starts with his name: “Saint Sup,” he says softly. “I am in love with you since you kissed that goddamn basketball captain. I love you even more after we graduated. I love you so much when we moved to Japan together. I still love you when you left me alone there, I know it was totally my fault but I will explain everything to you later. I love you now, right now, Saint – under this heavy rain, I love you so much that if you let me in I swear I will love you for the rest of my life,” he confesses.

Saint doesn’t even have to think twice. “Come in then,” he says and Zee walks towards him. The first thing he does is to hold his face with both of his hands. And then Zee seals their lips together. Saint doesn’t push him away even though he knows that he has to listen to his best friend’s explanation first because it just feels so right to have Zee’s lips on his.

Zee’s lips are as soft as he imagines they will be. He loses his mind when Zee pushes in harder than he has to grab a handful of his hair to keep him in place. Their breath mixes and he barely breathes but everything feels so good, so nice – he can smell Zee’s expensive perfume, he loves how Zee tastes a little like cinnamon, he extremely loves the way Zee lets go of his face but only to wraps his strong arms around his slim waist. Zee pulls him closer. Their chests are pressed to one another and he can feel Zee’s heart beating as fast as his.

He only breaks the kiss when Zee starts to shove his tongue into his cavern, it’s too early for that. As much as he wants it to happen he also knows that Zee has to be tamed. “Z-Zee,” he pants.

“Why?” his best friend replies shortly. His lips are red and Saint feels so proud because he **did** that!

“You’re wet,” Saint tries to come out with excuses, he can’t even look into Zee’s eyes because he is too shy.

“So?” Zee is smiling teasingly now and he hates it.

“So go dry yourself or something so that you can help me close the store,” Saint pushes his best friend away from him. “And then we can go to my house, so I can love you for the rest of my life too,”

“Cheesy,” Zee tackles Saint into a hug. “I love it!” He steals a kiss on Saint’s cheek. And Saint is sure as hell that he could die a happy man that night.


	4. ZaintSee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nothing but sex. You have been warned!

Saint’s apartment is so small, it’s only enough for three person max or else it’ll be too crowded but it’s as luxurious as it can be. The furniture is all black, including the dining table and the fridge. The living room is only enough for one sofa which is also black and there is a huge smart TV stuck on the wall and there is a small coffee table in the middle with few magazines are scattered on top of it. Saint always loves magazines because he’s not someone who enjoys social media so usually he will read newspapers or magazines to know about the current issues and styles. He enjoys fashion magazines the most and maybe that’s why they are a few copies of Harper’s Bazaar and L’Officiel on the coffee table.

Zee loves the way Saint makes sure that everything is monochrome and simple yet it can look so damn expensive as if he spent thousands of Baht to get this whole look but he isn’t surprised because Saint is always like that – he always knows how to bring the best out of someone or something. Saint is gifted. It reminds him of that day he failed his interview and he came home to a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of honey scorns and Saint was still wearing his apron when he saw him. He didn’t even have to say anything for Saint to understand that he failed his interview, Saint looked at him and then he walked towards him with a small yet assuring smile on his face and then he hugged him tightly.

“It’s okay,” he whispered and Zee just knew that he was right, it’s okay – everything will be okay as long as he has Saint by his side. He ends up smiling as he stares at his best friend who is now trying to make him a cup of hot jasmine tea and it catches the said guy’s attention. So, Saint looks at him weirdly before he asks: “Did you think about funny things or I look weird?”

“You look weird?” Zee asks and he extremely disagrees with the statement. “You never look weird you’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on,” he explains as he slowly sneaks his arms around his best friend’s slim waist and then he locks his hands together – and Saint traps inside his embrace. Zee lets out a relieved sigh when Saint lets him do what he wants. He always wants to do this, to have Saint in his embrace, to be able to sniff the back of his head like this, to be able to kiss his nape, to be able to feel his subtle abs flinching when he kisses the back of his ear – to do this, to do all the things that make him weak on his knees.

“God! I always knew that your weak spot is at the back of your ear but I never had a chance to prove it,” Zee whispers, he doesn’t even know how to control himself anymore especially when Saint smells like him, courtesy of the hugging session at the café earlier. The only thing that keeps him sane is the fact that he loves Saint so much that he will never do anything against his will. “Fuck, Saint you have no idea how many things I want to do to you but for now,” Zee is quick to untangle himself from his best friend and he is quicker to grab Saint’s face softly yet strong enough to let him know that he owns his heart. “For now, kissing you is more than enough,” and then he leans in.

Their lips meet in a very clumsy way because Saint doesn’t have enough time to think but Zee shows his dominance. He guides his best friend, he seduces him, he lures him into the kiss and in a few seconds, Saint is moaning silently under his heavy breath. It’s making him crazy. Saint is making him crazy. He has no words to describe how sweet Saint tastes like – Saint tastes like honey with a bit of citrus and roses. It’s hard to explain but what he knows is he is addicted to it – to Saint’s lips and the taste of his cavern so he dives deeper, he takes a bold move to shove his tongue deeper.

Saint seems to enjoy it because he intertwines his fingers on his nape and then he pulls him closer. Saint wants more – more than just wet and sloppy kisses. Saint wants more because he pulls him so close to his body that he can feel Saint’s hard dick is pressed onto his groin. Guess what? He’s just as hard, no, probably harder. “S-Saint,” he stutters as he breaks the kiss. “Are you sure?” He asks.

Saint smirks, he freaking smirks that Zee is sure as hell he’s going to lose his mind and sanity in a few seconds from now. “Ready?” Saint asks teasingly. “I crave for it,” he adds.

Zee smiles. “Then what are we doing here? Where’s your room?”

**

Saint doesn’t know what to think when Zee licks the inner side of his thighs, it sends a shiver down his spine. Especially when his hand grabs his kneecaps harder than he is supposed to as if he’s holding himself back. Honestly, Saint doesn’t want his best friend to hold back but he kind of enjoys the way Zee struggles to keep his sanity in check. Zee looks sexier like that. Zee’s shirt is long gone, Saint doesn’t even remember when he took it off but probably when they stumbled and fell on his bed. He remembers moaning when Zee’s landed right on top of his hard-on. It felt so good, he almost saw stars so he is surprised that he can still think now.

“Fuck!” Saint curses when Zee starts to bite his thigh now – and then he sucks the skin as if he’s trying to drink his blood and Saint is sure that there’ll be a purplish bruise there soon. Not just there, he bets. Right now Zee is taking off his pants and once the garment lies helplessly on the floor he proceeds to free his dick from his tight boxer and before Saint manages to say anything else Zee is already burying his face on his stomach. Zee is inhaling his scent. Zee, right at that moment looks like a hungry lion who’s eyeing his prey yet still wants to love him with all his heart.

“Saint,” Zee looks up to him and his eyes are heavy with lust and desire that Saint’s dick twitches on its own. “You’re about to tell your neighbour that you’re mine. So I ask you once again, are you ready for this?”

Saint lets out a small chuckle. “I’m ready, but are you ready? My walls are thick – it takes twice more efforts to make me moan,” he doesn’t mean to be that bold but his mouth betrays him and now Zee is staring at him as if he’s about to break him.

“Lube?” Zee sounds so freaking sexy that he gives him goosebumps.

“On the make-up table,” Saint replies as his eyes fix on Zee’s toned back, sexy butt and muscular shoulder blades. He regrets talking about the thick walls because Zee is someone who loves to be challenged even though he rarely shows his competitive side. Thus, he knows that Zee is determined to make him moan and scream just by looking at the back of his head.

“This one?” Zee asks curiously as he shows him the strawberry flavoured lube to him. Saint could only nod because Zee is smirking at him as if he’s teasing him about his choice of flavour. “So you have sex with someone before or you do this to yourself?” Zee is smiling now and Saint is losing his mind. How can a person look so damn cute and sexy at the same time? He just doesn’t understand how God made Zee, what was on his mind? Why did He think it’s a wise decision to create a human, like Zee?

“I masturbate, shut up now before I lose the mood,” Saint lies, he’ll never lose the mood. Not when Zee spreads his legs open and settles himself in front of his puckered hole – not when his dick is twitching and he’s so close to begging for his best friend to fuck the daylight out of his fucking existence.

“You talk too much,” Zee mutters. He pours some lube on his palm and the jelly-like substance looks extra sexy in Saint’s eyes. Zee doesn’t even ask him whether he’s ready or not when he smears some of the lube around his tight muscles and then he shoves one finger inside swiftly as if he was born to do it and Saint lets out a yelp. It’s not painful but it shocks him. “Can’t handle one finger yet wants my dick,” Zee jokes and Saint rolls his eyes as he tries to breathe calmly because it starts to feel so good to have Zee’s finger sliding in and out his ass as if he has been doing it for years.

“Ahhh fuck –,” Saint moans when Zee’s middle finger slightly touches that special spot inside him in which he, himself finding it hard to reach whenever he masturbates. Now, he thanks God for giving Zee long fingers. God! Zee looks even more perfect now. Zee lets out a small satisfied giggle as he keeps doing wonder and Saint hates it because it’s obvious that Zee knows he doesn’t have to give twice more efforts to make him moan. After all, one finger is enough. **_Fuck! I hate it here!_**

It isn’t long for Saint to have three fingers inside him, drilling in and out of him like a drill machine and it isn’t long for Zee’s free hand to make its way to his hardened dick that is begging to be touched. “Ugh fuck! Zee d-don’t – I will cum,” Saint pants, his fingers are gripping the bedsheet and his toes are curled, it’s too much to bear. It feels so good like this. It feels so good to have Zee’s fingers inside his tight ass and his hand is palming his erection – Saint can’t do this, he will cum and he will cum hard if Zee doesn’t stop. “P-please stop and fuck me already,”

Zee chuckles.

And he sounds sexy.

“Say that again,” Zee takes out his fingers and then he hovers over him. Saint loses his mind because Zee looks so ethereal from this angle. His best friend is sweating and his bangs are a little wet and his lips are trembling as if he has been waiting for him to say those words so that he can own him – so that he can devour him like a beast he is. “Say that again and I’ll give you everything I have,”

“Fuck me,” Saint whispers before he lifts his head a little to catch Zee’s lips. They kiss so hard. Zee is biting his lower lip and he can taste the metallic and salty flavour of his blood, so hard that their teeth are clattering to each other as they both fight for air and dominance. It surprises Saint that Zee submits himself. Zee lets him take control of the kiss, so Saint makes a bolder move – he shoves his tongue deeper and then he bites Zee’s lower lip back – making his best friend growls in satisfaction and Saint feels like he’s winning the fight but this is Zee, Zee loves challenges...

One swift motion – that’s all Zee needs to sheath himself inside him and it makes him scream on top of his lungs. “Ahhhhh fuck! Fuck!” He breathes out harshly. His head tilts back automatically, almost hitting the headboard but he’s far too gone to think about his head – and Zee is far too horny to think about anything but Saint is glad that he doesn’t move even an inch. That explains why Zee has his lips all over Saint’s neck, kissing every inch of it as he leaves a few hickeys here and there as he waits for Saint to adjust to his size and Saint can’t stop moaning. “Z-Zee hmmm move,” he begs. “Move now, please,”

That is all it takes for Zee to move.

It feels sinfully good to have Zee’s dick inside him. Zee isn’t that big but it fits perfectly inside him as if he finally found the missing puzzle and now he’s complete. Zee isn’t that soft but he’s not harsh – he just knows how to make him moan, to make him scream and cry in pleasure. Zee knows how to make him beg. How to make him mad and how to drive him insane and when Zee picks up his pace as his mouth sucks on his nipple Saint knows that there’s no way he’s going to find joy in masturbation anymore – this feels so much better than that, this is unbeatable. Zee is above everything and everyone.

“F-faster, I’m close – faster,” Saint demands.

“Fuck! You’re so damn tight!” Zee is breathless, every word comes out like a whisper but Saint hears them.

“Ughh f-fuck,” Saint’s body curves and Zee slides one of his arms underneath his body and pulls him close. From this new angle, with his arms wrap around Zee’s neck and his legs are locked behind Zee’s back – everything intensifies. All he can do is moaning and chanting Zee’s name like a mantra. All Zee does is growling, calling his name as if it’s the most beautiful word on earth, complimenting his skin and eye and voice. “Zee! Ugh! Fuck! Zee! Zee!”

“Fuck!” Zee curses. “Cum for me, cum for me, darling,”

“Ahhh! Zee, I’m –,” and it comes. The euphoria hits him like a tidal wave, it washes away all his sanity and strings of white ropes rush out from him, dirtying his stomach and some end up on his and Zee’s chest. His legs are shaking and he’s breathing harshly that his chest is moving up and down unevenly. He has his eyes close, his lips are bruised and they are half-open as he tries to catch his breath.

Zee is still drilling into him, he is still growling and Saint uses every ounce of energy he has to suck on the skin on his chest, hugging him as he begs for him to cum too. “Cum now, fill me up,” he whispers before he continues to leave hickeys on Zee’s porcelain skin. He has his nails digging Zee’s back and his moans fill up Zee’s ear like a melody.

“Ughhh fuck! Fuck! Saint! Fuck!” Zee growls some more and then he cums. Hard. Saint drops on the mattress, his whole body is shaking as Zee fills him up with his cum. He can’t believe that he cums again – he thought he’s done but no, he’s wrong because as he lies helplessly underneath his best friend he can feel more cum rushes out of him and Zee is hugging him as he compliments him again and again. “There, there,” Zee bites his earlobe. “I’m here,” he says.

“Ahhh fuck! Fuck!” Saint pants. “Zee! I love you,” he mutters as he comes down from his high and that’s when he realizes that he cums untouched. Zee doesn’t touch him at all – it’s all his dick that’s doing the job _. **Damn! The power Zee holds over me!**_

“I love you too,” Zee says as he buries his face on the crook of his neck, slowly slipping out from his hole and Saint can feel some liquid drip out of him and he shudders because that feels so freaking good. Zee doesn’t move, he’s still on top of him. “I-I love you so much,” Zee confesses again and he’s crying.

“Zee why are you –,”

“I love you so much, I don’t want you to leave me again. From now on, I’ll follow you no matter where you go,” only then Zee lifts his face, he stares at him with his teary eyes and then he kisses his forehead softly before he fixes his position. Now he’s lying beside him and he has his head on his chest – he’s still crying so Saint hugs him, pulling him close. “I love you so much,” he repeats.

“I love you too and I’ll follow you everywhere you go too,” Saint takes that chance to kiss on top of Zee’s sweaty head. Even so, he still smells so nice. “From now on, Zee Pruk Panich you’re stuck with me,” he smiles as he says those word. Zee doesn’t say anything to him because he’s still so busy crying but he buries his face deeper onto his chest and Saint knows that Zee wants this – he wants to be stuck with him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I was busy doing something else. I hope you like this chapter, thank you so much for reading! The last chapter will be published in a few weeks :'))))


End file.
